


花豹x人类

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 兽人, 花豹拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: 兽类大概就比较大块头吧，就算是人形也要更高大更强壮。人类在他旁边就显得过于弱小了，肩不能抗手不能提，弄一弄就会生病，脆弱的像草原上的小型食草动物。毕竟是兽，思维与逻辑并不会很严谨，甚至有些不可理喻，产生分歧的结果大多都是用暴力解决，毕竟在野兽的认知里胜者为王。人类被教训狠了身体会形成记忆，看到兽形的样子就止不住发抖，经常被金瞳和尖牙吓得哭出来，要是那野兽心情好也许会变成人的样子哄哄，否则又是一声低吼让人类不敢再出声。那种绝对压制和领地意识都很奇妙，有相当霸道的独占欲，你是属于我的人类，不要妄想逃走。被染上了别的味道就会震怒，把人压在身下从里到外的染上自己的味道，力气又大的出奇，控制不好就会让雪白的皮肤青青紫紫，第二天起床还会再次警告人类不要自讨苦吃。发情期也是有的吧，那种控制不住一心只想发泄的样子把人类吓坏了，被弄得疼了第二天会找地方藏起来，单纯的以为躲起来就不用受折磨了，但听觉灵敏的野兽早在人类下床的时候就知道了，闻着味道一次次把人从衣柜里掏出来。





	花豹x人类

他们的第一次堪称折磨，残忍到像一场处刑。

花豹天生的暴脾气，只要尹乐表现出一丁点的不情愿，花豹就会低着嗓子嘶嘶的吼，光是那双金瞳就盯得人毛骨悚然，仿佛下一秒就会被撕破喉咙成为野兽的果腹之食。

那天尹乐早早的躲回房间，他本能的觉得害怕，本就不安分的花豹今日格外的暴躁，就连晚饭都没有吃，男人变回豹的样子在家里走来走去，像是在焦虑，到现在还能听见门外轻微的脚步声。按道理猫科的肉垫是不会发出声响的，但他大概是心情郁结，爪子都伸在外面敲击着地面，发出叩叩的声响，每走一步每发出一声都会让尹乐心惊。

他怎么了？尹乐害怕的发抖，他呼了口气悄悄的走到门边，颤抖的手慢慢摸上门锁，他想他如果不把自己放在一个绝对安全的空间里，大概这一晚上都要提心吊胆了。

其实在最开始尹乐还没这么怕他，但他亲眼目睹了花豹咬死闯进家里的野狗，那泛着冷光的金瞳，和又长又利的尖牙是何其的渗人，仅仅只有一瞬间就咬断了那野狗的脖子，血淋淋的尸体就躺在尹乐眼前，鲜红一片。就在尹乐发愣的时候，花豹回过头看了他一眼，仅仅只是一眼，尹乐觉得浑身的血液都倒流了，他在警告他。尹乐的睫毛颤动了一下，太可怕了，随后又眼睁睁的看着花豹像是丢垃圾一样的把尸体丢到外面。花豹回来时已经是男人的样子了，冷峻的脸孔望着还站在原地的尹乐，不高兴的皱了皱眉，说了句打扫干净就进了浴室。

咔哒——

房门被锁上了，那一秒尹乐甚至以为自己安全了。

紧接着是死一般的寂静。

他…停下了？

“你在做什么？”男人低沉的嗓音仿佛炸弹一样炸在尹乐耳边，他瞪大了眼睛盯着木门，他什么时候靠近的？

门把被扭动了，尹乐已经无法思考了，空白的大脑让他想不出办法来应对此时的状况，今天的花豹让他害怕到极点，他不想也不敢再触怒他，他本以为离开花豹的视线就会像往常一样被忽略，很显然，今天花豹在盯他。

“开门。”

门外的声音已经在不耐烦了，相处的这半个月来尹乐深知花豹的脾性，易怒，暴虐，残忍。如果尹乐还有理智的话应该顺从的，但是他太害怕了，他害怕门外的男人，害怕那即便是人形也还是同样冰冷的金瞳。尹乐不断地后退，直到房门被暴力打开时吓得摔坐在地上。

真的太可怕了，那双金瞳憋的发红，不知是气的还是什么，肌肉也因为刚刚的用力而紧绷着，在尹乐扭过身想爬起来逃跑时，就被扑过来的男人握住了脚腕，他惊叫着被握着腰拖上床。

到现在他还分不清状况，这是只发了情的花豹。

单薄的布料轻易地被撕碎，尹乐不停的挣扎叫喊着，双手已经被拧在身后无法动弹，他浑身赤裸的跪趴在床上，直到男人硬挺的性器抵入他紧闭的穴口时，他才猛地反应过来这一切是怎么回事。

“不要！啊啊！！”

发情期的阴茎更大更硬，直直的破入小口，不带停顿的抽插弄的满床鲜血。金瞳憋的发红，死死的盯着尹乐的后背恨不得拆吃入腹。被迫交合的疼痛折磨着尹乐脆弱的身体和精神，让他以为自己大概会就这样死掉。

太疼了，也太深了，从未使用过的地方被粗鲁的顶开进入，仿佛被顶穿的力度让他又疼又怕。

“啊啊……轻…轻点……求…”

话还没有说完脸就被按进了被子里，手还被抓着，整个人狼狈的在被子里发出闷闷的呜呜声。

后穴有了血液的润滑变得不再干涩，深处被性器顶开再闭合，身体的高适应力让尹乐觉得有些悲哀，感觉自己像是被当做容器一般发泄欲望。很快的他被找到了敏感点，脆弱的地方被龟头不着章法的顶弄摩擦着，海啸般的快感让他崩溃，再下一次撞击时犹如惊弓之鸟，过于突然的动作竟让他把手臂从男人手中抽了回来。男人大概也没想到，呆愣的停下了动作，不知这人类是怎么了。尹乐趁着空隙想要逃跑，刚往前爬了一步就被捞着身体撞回了性器上。

“啊！…啊！什么？不！”

许是刚刚被进入的太粗鲁，他竟没感觉到身体里的东西有什么不同，内壁像是针扎一样的刺痛，越是挣扎刺痛感就越大。那是花豹性器上的肉刺，在尹乐想要逃跑时就立起来勾着他，他越是反抗就剐蹭的越疼，在抽插的过程中把肠液和鲜血都带了出来，顺着尹乐的性器滴落在床上。

“啊…放…放了我吧……嗯啊…求你…求求你…好疼呜呜……”

尹乐疼的浑身发抖，越是疼他就越想躲，越是躲就弄得他更疼，他哭的满脸泪水，嘴里喃喃的求着饶，手也不断地滑动着，紧紧地攥着被单想要缓解疼痛。

“别在动了，你不想疼的话。”

尹乐已经听不进任何话了，他只顾着哭和挣扎，他深深地认为花豹是在折磨他，惩罚他的不听话，要给他一个刻骨铭心的教训，他胡乱的道歉，哭着说对不起说自己错了再也不敢了，哀求着要男人放过他。

花豹觉得火大，这笨蛋人类又哭又闹的，既然知道疼还是要乱动，根本就是活该，他不想伤害他的，心情本就因为发情而烦躁，后又被锁在门外而被彻底激怒，暴涨的火气和欲望瞬间被点燃，这才失去理智的弄伤了他。说到底还是怪这人类太愚蠢，偏偏要挑战暴脾气的花豹，还是一只发情的暴脾气花豹。其实在进入以后他就冷静下来了，看着被自己弄伤的小人类心里有一丝丝的愧疚，他知道自己性器上的倒刺会弄疼他，已经在控制角度的抽插了，谁知道这人怎么突然就发起疯来。

“我让你别在动了！”就算是人形的样子他也不过是只野兽，他还没有学会人类的沟通方式，在这个时候或许应该缓和的哄一哄，他强硬的吼着，粗壮有力的臂膀从尹乐的脖颈下穿过，用臂弯紧紧地锁住，身子也附上去，用自身的重量压着尹乐。

尹乐从始至终都觉得疼，凌迟般的交合，甚至都算不上，只是花豹单方面的发泄。他的脖子还被箍着，入眼的臂膀上布满着暴起的青筋，这种力量上的悬殊早在第一天尹乐就领教过了。他的嗓子早就喊哑了，身体也变得麻木，只能感觉到体内的硬物还在不断动作着，好累啊。

最后在花豹咬着尹乐的后颈射精时，尹乐已经昏睡过去了，他在睡过去之前还在想要不要咬一口近在眼前的胳膊，但他终究是没敢，更何况他也没有力气了。


End file.
